Troublesome Family
by Deaths-Radiant-Flower
Summary: Naruto's pregnant, leaving everybody confused. But, ignoring the pure craziness of it all, they excitedly wait for the birth of their child. Or children.- third installment for my trilogy! I still suck at summaries! sue me. YAOI GaaNaru! Mpreg and pure madness! Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… if I did it wouldn't be called 'Naruto', it be called potato- that was me being random, I wouldn't call it that. **

**Warning: the logic in this is F'd-up. I'm trying humor here but I don't know if I'll succeed… **

**Note: well, I would advise new readers to go and read the first two stories that came before this one. But, if you don't want to then I'm not gonna force you. Also I'm not naming my chapters, it's too troublesome.**

_**[**__In the last story Naruto found out that he was pregnant, the logic in this is unknown. Also those that chose not to read the last two stories, here is a little summary for them. 'Sinful Love'- basically them meeting, their sappy love story and all that shiiit. 'A Detrimental Genesis'- okay dudes, a lot of shit happened in this story. There was a lot of drama, and sadly only one lemon. But anyway let me explain it. Yashamaru, Gaara's supposedly dead uncle, was a real meanie and started killing Naruto's friends because he was a jealous bastard. There if you wanna know better, go read it…__**]**_

**Troublesome Family**

**Chapter 1**

_**[Chapter start]**_

Three months had already passed since Naruto found out the shocking news that was his pregnancy. And although he was three months, his belly, all nice and big, looked at the most five months. It was no secret that he was having twins. Dr Yakushi hadn't confirmed it but he didn't need to. Naruto could tell that he had two lives residing in his belly.

How this was even possible was beneath him.

Telling Gaara was certainly no fun. The red head, at first, thought he was joking and actually laughed at the blonde. When Naruto gave him the test results that Kabuto gave him, the read head thought that they were playing some sick joke, and when he realized that Naruto, and Kabuto, were dead serious, he lost it.

He started saying nonsense about Naruto cheating on him, saying that the baby was definitely not his and then he went missing for a whole two weeks, leaving Naruto all by himself, forgetting about the fact that Naruto was the one that was actually pregnant, and never stopping to think about how the blonde felt about it.

When the red head came back though, Naruto could see that the red head was struggling to come to terms with the fact that Naruto, a male, was pregnant. The red head was a wreck. His he hair was a mess, he had stubble under his chin from not shaving and the bags under his eyes seemed to have darkened in colour.

And it wasn't just because of the fact that Naruto was a pregnant male. No, it was mostly because of the things that he had said and the way he left the blonde, knowing full well that the blonde must have been having it worse than him.

Naruto forgave him though, and maybe it was because he was a sadist and slightly enjoyed the way Gaara looked and felt slightly turned on, or maybe it was because he was just overly happy that the red head came back instead of leaving him to fend for _their_ child together.

Eventually Naruto got to telling Gaara that not only was _he _pregnant, but _Kiba _to. The red head took that a little better, since there was already one male pregnant, why not another?

He was kinda shocked though.

And mortified.

His brother made Kiba pregnant, and when the thought of how he did that came to mind, Gaara nearly wretched his guts out.

But he was, in a way, happy for them. He knew Kankuro always wanted kids, and being in a male/male relationship obviously banished that. Unless you considered adopting. But, since Kiba was pregnant, though they still tried to find the logic in that…

When visiting the two, Kankuro suggested, jokingly, that Gaara and he had magic sperm that could make men pregnant. Then he started saying that if it were true, they'd make a fortune selling said sperm to gay couples.

Both Naruto and Kiba slapped him upside the head for that. They hit Gaara as well and when the red head asked why, they said for being related to a moron. Gaara still grumbled about those hits. Ofr one thing, they actually hurt, since Kiba and Naruto could actually get quite violent.

It was both a turn on and a turn off, depending on the mood.

Currently Gaara and the blonde were at their home, in their lounge, with Deiko sitting by Naruto with his head on the fat belly. It kinda reminded them of those small kids one would see on TV. The one that lays their head on their pregnant mothers engorged stomach to try and hear the baby or feel for movement.

It was adorable.

The small blonde had a huge smile on his face and his eyes were shining. "I hope that it's a boy! I want a baby brother!" he shouted in excitement. Naruto shook his head, a ghost smile on his lips, and answered the boy.

"If you're lucky, you can have two baby brothers and then one day you're going to see that it isn't much fun" Deiko peered up at Naruto, his overgrown blonde locks falling past his eyes and scraping past the contorted birth scars. "Really? What if they're two girls? I guess having two baby sisters aren't so bad. But I'll probably be a over-protective brother… what if they don't like me?" the blonde asked as he looked at Naruto's belly again, a sad smile on his face.

"Of course they will. They will know you from the time that they are born and they will grow a attached to you. There will be times where you have sibling arguments, I had many of them with my own brother and sister but I still love them" Gaara reassured the small blonde, giving him one of his smiles that were reserved for Deiko and Naruto only, and would be for their daughters or sons or son and daughter.

"Pinkie swear?" the blonde asked at both Naruto and Gaara chuckled at the kid. "Pinkie swear" Gaara said as he made a cross sign on the place above his heart. "Cross my heart"

"Hope to die?" Deiko asked and Naruto shook his head. "No, let's not hope for that" Deiko looked at him and grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, that's stupid…"

"You know we haven't thought of names yet…" Naruto suddenly said after a moment of silence passed them. Gaara looked at him thoughtfully before nodding his head. "You're right. But I think it's too soon now. Besides, we don't know the genders yet… "

"So, we can just pick out four names. Two girl names, two boy names. And if it's a girl and a boy then we pick we use the second name as a middle name" Naruto said and Gaara stared at him.

"You used your brain for once" Gaara said and Naruto blinked before glaring at the red head. "It's not like I never use it you know. That's insulting!" he said in fake rage. He kinda agreed with Gaara though. He didn't like thinking hard about things and acted stupid a lot because he was too lazy to care.

But he did use his brain. After all, he needed to use at least two percent to make ramen.

_**[Chapter end]**_

_A/N:_

_Okay, so, this was literally written out of the blue. I thought I should get started on the next part, so here! It's short, I know. Next chapter will definitely make up for this one… I hope. _

_Well, don't want to keep this a/n too long so I'm gonna go. _

_Bye! _


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Troublesome Family**

**Chapter 2**

_**[Chapter start]**_

_**[Approximately five months later]**_

"I think we should combine names" Came a soft voice. "And what do you mean by that?" answered another voice, sounding slightly strained. "Well… for instance we can take Gaara and Naruto and make our own name out of it. like…Nara, or Gaato or even Gana…" the soft voice replied and a breathless chuckle followed after that.

"You know, those names don't really sound nice… actually, I like the sound of Gana, but Nara is uncle Shikamaru's last name, so I don't want to use that… how about Neiko? Or Geiko? For a girl we could use that and a boy we could use Gana?" that same, strained voice replied.

"Neiko sounds weird… so does Geiko… Gana is an okay name for a boy, but we need one more and two girl names. How 'bout Naomi? Like the kid you named for aunt Hinata and uncle Sasuke in that book? And what about Temari as well? I think Gaara would be happy if we named one of the girls Temari" this time that soft voice was filled with pure excitement.

"Yeah, but naming one of the girls that would also make him sad…" the male trailed off. "What would make who sad?" Another voice joined in. "Oh, Gaara, You're home" And this time that strained voice wasn't as strained as before. "What are you two talking about, Naruto?" Gaara asked as he stared at the blonde haired males.

"We're deciding baby names!" Shouted the smaller one, his voice filled with that same excitement as before. "Oh" Gaara said with a perplexed look on his face. "Yeah, I suggested that we use aunt Temari's name but Naru said that it would make you sad… so I'm thinking of something else…"

"Why don't you try giving a name, it is your child as well" Naruto said as he looked up at Gaara, a soft smile on his face. Gaara contemplated giving a name or not, eventually giving up and thinking of one. "Koiji?" he said and Deiko gave him a funny look.

"That means love's pathway… you know, that is actually a good name… would it be a boy name or a girl?" the small blonde asked and Gaara shrugged before taking a seat down next to them. "It would suit a boy more" Naruto grinned up at the red head before speaking. "Well then, we have three names so far. Two boy's and one girl. Now we just need one more"

"You pick this one…" Gaara said this time and Naruto's face took on a look of concentration before he smiled brightly and answered. "Takara. It means treasure, I think it would be a fitting name for any child of ours, cause in a way, they are definitely a treasure"

"Then its settled, that's the last name. By the way… what were the other two?" Gaara asked and Deiko answered. "Naomi and Gana. We took the first two words of your name and the first two of Naruto's to make that name" The blonde said with a big smile. "Pretty smart, ey?" he asked and Gaara smiled at him.

"Not really. Anybody could have come up with a name like that." The red head said and Deiko glared. "You suck" the blonde said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Indeed" Gaara said with a smirk casted Naruto's way.

"Sick bastard" Naruto mumbled out as he looked away, a light blush on his cheeks. "Anyway… Gaara, what took you so long? We've been waiting for an hour" Naruto said as he looked back at the red head, a scolding look set firmly in place.

"I was caught in traffic… Naruto, you should know that there is heavy traffic after work hours." Gaara said and Naruto shrugged. "I actually forgot… don't forget that I have been bed ridden for the past few months… I haven't been out much so I don't really remember the traffic…"

"I know… but there isn't much we can do…you know that this whole thing could prove to be dangerous, that's why the doctors prefer for you to take it easy..." the red head said as he got up and gave the blonde a small, gentle kiss. "Let me get ready, then we can go"

"Yay! We get to see uncle Kurama!" Deiko shouted as he jumped from his seat and ran to his room. "And don't take too long getting ready, daifu!" he shouted before the sound of a door slamming shut echoed through the house. "You know… he kinda reminds me of Deidara… he was always bubbly and hyper, unlike Keiko. She always stayed calm and kept a cool head, even when she was dying. She stayed strong…"

"But Deiko is also like her… after losing most of his family members he stayed strong and always kept a smile on his face… he didn't lose it like Deidara did when she died, I mean he did need a little help recovering from everything but so did I… sometimes help is the best thing in the world…" Naruto finished and Gaara looked at him.

"Gaara." The blonde called out and Gaara nods his head. "Yeah, I know" he said before he bent down and helped the blonde out of the chair he was seated in. "Thanks… I was sitting there for most of the day… my ass feels really numb" The blonde said with a grin before looking at Gaara's smirk.

"I know what you're thinking! Pervert!" he said as he slapped the red head and stomped off, leaving Gaara cradling his cheek. "Damnit, those hormones. He acts like Temari when it was that time again. I wonder if Kankuro is going through the same thing right now…" Gaara said.

.

Kankuro was indeed receiving the same treatment. Kiba was so hard to understand. He went through so many different emotions so quickly it was hard for Kankuro to catch up. One minute he was crying, then the next he was trying to chop Kankuro's head off. Then he was laughing and then ultra horny.

Kankuro didn't mind the last part… but Kiba being horny was a rare thing now a days. "Kankuro! This is all your fault!" Kiba shouted for the fifth time that day. "You and your god damned libido!" and with that came something flying at Kankuro, it looked like a glass bottle.

"Kiba… don't forget that you were the one that begged for it!" Kankuro shouted from across the room. They were in the living room, Kankuro hiding behind a couch and Kiba standing at the doorway which led to the kitchen. "Did not, pervert!" he shouted as he threw one more thing before Kankuro heard him slide down to the floor, panting.

"Kiba…" Kankuro said as he got up from his hiding spot and walked towards the brunette. "Kankuro… do you think I'm ugly?" came Kiba's soft voice, sounding strained from all the shouting. "Of course not. Kiba, what's got you feeling like this?" Kankuro asks as he sits next to the brunette.

Kiba shrugs his shoulders before showing his engorged belly. "Look how fat I am… and it's all your fault." The brunette said and Kankuro laughed. "It's not funny, jerk-face"

"You know, I remember you being overly excited when you found out the news, you didn't even care about the logic… you were just so happy that you would get to have your own kid with me, the person you, hopefully, love" this time Kiba chuckled.

"Of course I love you… and I guess you're right… I was happy when I found out the news… but that was then! Kankuro, do you have any idea how sore my back is!? And how my nips hurt for absolutely no reason? Then there's all the cravings, and half of the stuff I don't even like! Ah! I just want this kid out!"

"Come on Kiba… you have it way better than Naruto. His become so big… you're basically only a quarter of his weight… think about him, he never complains…" Kankuro said and Kiba looked down at his own belly. "And how do you know?"

"Gaara is my brother and we do work together. I ask him about the blonde and Deiko every day. He says that Naruto never complains… but he does get moody…" Kankuro says and Kiba pouts. "So what. I'm not Naruto… if you want someone that doesn't complain, go marry him"

"Marriage between males is not legal here" the male says and Kiba glares at him. "Shut up, jerkoff"

"Oh, what a lovely upgrade from jerk face"

_**[…]**_

"Daifu… I did read that book that chichi wrote, and from my understandings, it was uncle Kurama that killed mom and dad… he was also the one that kidnapped chichi… why does Naruto still visit him even after everything?" Came Deiko's soft voice.

"Kurama didn't want to be a part of anything that conspired back then. He helped Naruto during his time being captive, and when the time came he helped me to. He helped Naruto get out of there, and Naruto was grateful. He forgave Kurama long before though…"

"What do you mean?" the small blonde asked in confusion. "It means that I forgave him when I found out his true intentions. Which was right before Gaara and his brother stubbornly came to save me" Naruto said having just come out from around the corner. They were at the prison that Kurama was in, visiting.

"Tell me, Deiko… you know that Kurama was the one that killed your parents, yet you still treat him as if he really were your uncle… what is your reason?" Naruto asks as he stands next to the small kid. "My reason? It's the same as yours… I know that he doesn't want to do anything bad…he just gets himself involved with the wrong things… and sure a little part of me resents him for killing mom and dad… but its only a little part" Deiko said, a soft smile in place.

"You are just like your parents…" Naruto mumbled to himself and the others smile widened. "You better believe it!" and Naruto laughed at those words. 'Maybe he's picking up some traits from me…' he thought before shaking his head. "Now, let's go in. uncle Kurama is waiting"

_**[…]**_

"Jesus, you're like an elephant" came Kurama's rude comment towards Naruto's stomach. "Kid, you need to lay off the beer. it's not good for you" he said and Naruto glared. "Kurama, you know full well why I'm fat… just shut up" Naruto said.

"You know… I heard that swallowing cum makes you gain weight… jeez Gaara, that must have been a big load" the male said with a hearty laugh. "Kurama! there is a ten year old here! shut your mouth" Naruto said between clenched teeth.

"Daifu… what does he mean by… cum?" Deiko asked as he looked up at Gaara. "It's something that your bod-."

"Gaara I will kill you if you finish that sentence" Naruto said and for a second Gaara thought he should finish his sentence, just for the fun of it… but then he thought Naruto might actually come after him and he would like it if the blonde didn't do that. he couldn't risk the blonde hurting himself.

"Deiko, you'll find out one day" Gaara said instead and Deiko pouted. "No fair! Uncle Kurama, what are they talking about?" the blonde asked as he ran over to the other red head in the room. "Kid, that is a fluid that the males body lets off while engaging in sexual intercourse. I don't know why they won't tell you anything. Sooner or later you will be having the same thing with your girlfriends one day"

"He will not! He will stay a virgin for the rest of his life" Naruto said and Kurama laughed at that. "You know, back when you were two and when your mom brought you over to my place, there was always talk about sexual things and she would always scold us. I said that you'd have sex one day and she said the same thing you just said… and looking at you now, I can tell that her words went down the drain because you are clearly not a virgin"

"Shut up, pervert!" the blonde shouted, his face scarlet. This time both Gaara and Kurama laugh at the blonde. "Naruto, you are too easy to upset" Kurama says with a hearty laugh. Naruto pouts and Deiko giggles. "Chichi is just like that" Naruto smiled at the kid before glaring at the other two males.

"You two need to watch your mouths in fr-." Before he had the chance to finish his sentence his face contorted in pain and he suddenly clutched his arms around his stomach. The other males in the room faces' fall as they make their way towards the now hyperventilating blonde.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Gaara asked as he looked the blonde up and down, looking if there was anything wrong with him. "Naruto, you're bleeding!" Deiko shouted as he looked at the blonde with fear. Naruto lifted his hand up to wipe at his bottom lip and sure enough there was blood on his fingers.

He wasn't surprised though… he had already coughed up a small bit of the red substance on the floor a few seconds ago.

"Gaara, you need to get him to the hospital. I think his body is starting to reject the pregnancy" Kurama said as he helped the red head lift the heavy blonde. Gaara shook his head. "We won't make it in time…the hospital is an hour drive…" Gaara said and Kurama sighed.

"Take the back roads, that should cut the hour in half… actually if you drive at 80km/h you should get there within fifteen minutes, twenty at most…" the older red head said and Gaara nods his head. "Okay, we'll be off then. Deiko, help me get him in the car" The red head ordered. Deiko nodded his head and tried his hardest to help Gaara get the blonde to the car.

When they eventually got to said car, Gaara put Naruto in the back seat. "Deiko, I need you to watch him." Gaara said and Deiko nodded his head before climbing in with Naruto and watching him. the blonde was still hyperventilating and coughing up small amounts of blood.

"G-gaara… my body is burning" Naruto said, that same weak voice that he had been using the whole day. "Don't speak Naruto…. Don't force yourself" Deiko said as tears started falling from his eyes. Naruto looked at the small boy and smiled weakly. "Don't cry, Deiko… I'll be fine… I promise" The older blonde said and Deiko shook his head, his overgrown hair swaying side to side. "No! you don't know that!"

"Deiko, everything is going to be okay… you have nothing to worry about" Gaara said as he started the car. He didn't sound so sure about his own words, because truthfully they didn't know what was wrong or what could happen.

Kurama had said that his body was rejecting the pregnancy… Gaara didn't understand that…why would he reject it now and not when the pregnancy started? It was confusing but they would find out when they got to the hospital.

_**[…]**_

The ride to the hospital wasn't long, but it felt like it was for Gaara and Deiko. Naruto only got worse he was coughing blood up and it wasn't small portions anymore. He was losing blood, and Gaara feared that he was bleeding internally. Something was wrong, but he didn't know what.

"Gaara… my lower body feels numb" Naruto said. they had him in a wheel chair and were rushing him inside. There was a nurse with them. She was trying to make sense of what was going on, but since she was only a nurse, answers couldn't come to her.

"Naruto boy, don't force yourself." The nurse said and the blonde looked at the woman. She looked to be in her thirties, but he could be wrong. He wanted to ask how the woman knew his name, but he remembered that all the staff in the hospital knew him and kiba… after all, two pregnant males wasn't something that could be kept secret in such a place.

When they finally got into the hospital the nurse went to the reception desk and started ordering the lady behind it to do something. "Mikei, tell doctor Yakushi to go to room 38A, this is an emergency." And with that the woman came back to Gaara and the small, crying, blonde and took Naruto from them. "Follow me"

"Why are we going to 38A?" Gaara asked. "We had already prepared for something like this. Doctor Yakushi feared that something bad could happen at the end of his pregnancy. His body could be rejecting the pregnancy because it's getting too much to handle"

"38A is not only a private room, but it is big enough to use for operations such as a caesarean section" the woman said as they stopped in front of an elevator. The woman pushed the call button and after a few minutes the elevator doors opened and they all rushed in. "You want to take the babies out?" Gaara asked and the woman nodded her head.

"If the mother is in danger than the babies are as well. and that is why we need to get them out" she said as the elevator stopped and the doors opened slowly. "We'll be in that room down there… but I'm afraid that this is as far as you can go. There is waiting chairs so you can go sit there" the woman said as Gaara stopped and watched the woman take away the blonde that seemed to be unconscious.

"But..!" Deiko started but Gaara stopped the kid by placing his hand on his shoulder. "Everything is going to be okay… I promise"

"You promised that last time and he got shot!" the kid shouted and Gaara's eyes widen. "Deiko… that… I didn't…"

"You may have not said that you promised he'd be okay, but I could se it in your eyes… you promised he'd be okay… you promised!" the kid shouted and Gaara stared at him, at a loss for words. "This is different… he wil be okay…I swear" the red head tried but the kid shook his head, hot tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Stop lying-!" he shouted but was silenced when he was suddenly pulled into a weak embrace. "Deiko, this time is way different compared to that time… I swear that he'll be okay… pleased trust me" the red head said and for a second Deiko didn't reply, but then his sobbing increased and he wrapped his small arms around the red head.

"Pinkie swear?" he asked as he parted and held up his pinkie finger. Gaara smiled weakly. "Pinkie swear" he said as he curled his own pinkie finger in the blondes. "Everything will be okay"

_**[…]**_

It had already been three hours since Naruto and that nurse had gone into room 38A. Gaara had called Naruto's family and his own, mainly for support cause heaven knows he was struggling to keep a cool head. He was barely able to keep himself calm when Deiko flipped… but he had to , for the small blondes sake.

Doctor Yakushi had gone into the room a few minutes after they had arrived, and after that they saw a bunch of medical assistants enter the room, all scrubbed down. Gaara and the others figured that they were doing the caesarean operation.

The door to the room opened and out came doctor Yakushi, blood covering white gloves and overalls. There wasn't much, but it was still a shocking sight.

"Well… it appears that this whole thing was Naruto going into labour, and his body was rejecting it. we had to get the babies out and sedate the blonde… apart from a little bit of blood loss, everything appears to be fine… there was only one issue with one of the babies though…" the man said and Gaara's heart instantly dropped. Did one of them not make it?

"What was wrong?" he asked and he could feel that he wasn't the only one on tip toes. "Well… you see…. There was actually triplets… and well, the third one is really small… we don't know if she will make it or not…" Gaara stared at the man, eyes wide. "T-triplets?" he sputtered and the man nodded.

"Yes, we have the smaller in intensive care. She will be monitored… we will try everything to keep her alive… we promise…" the man said and Gaara felt like crying. "And Naruto?" he asked and Kabuto smiled. "His doing okay… he just woke up… he actually requested for you…" Gaara nodded. "But you'll have to wait to see him… we want to move them to a proper room…. that one got a little messy" he said with a sheepish smile on his face.

"I hope the little one makes it" Gaara heard Kushina mumble out behind him. "She will. She is Naruto's kid, and if she is anything like him, she will fight for her life, just like he would" Gaara said. "She's also your kid…" Kushina mumbled. "Maybe she will make it"

Gaara hoped that she would… even though he hadn't seen the child yet, she was still his and it would kill him if she didn't make it… it would probably kill Naruto as well…

"She has to make it"

_**[Chapter end]**_

_**[A/N]**_

_Well hello there! Well… I really hate the spacing in this chapter, but I guess it isn't that bad… I'm going to try and update again tomorrow… I need to work on my other story 'Crimson Tears' and when I'm done with that I'll get started on chapter three for this... I'm actually really enjoying this story… _

_Anyway…bye, review and pet a potato! _


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own my OC's**

**Small Note: There will be a lot of time skips in this story, starting next chapter**

**Troublesome Family**

**Chapter 3**

_**[Chapter start]**_

Naruto had been through a lot of things. He'd been shot, cut, poisoned and his bones were broken, but this, by far, was the worst thing he had ever had the chance of going through.

And there wasn't even anything physically wrong with him. no, the pain that he was feeling was in his heart. The reason for that would be that one of his own kids were in Intensive Care, and he couldn't help but blame himself.

He knew that this whole pregnancy ordeal would have its bad effects, so he tried all that he could to make sure that everything went smoothly… but it didn't…

He wasn't even aware of the fact that he was having triplets… neither were his doctors. Apparently the third infant was hidden by her brothers… it was something like that. Naruto didn't pay much attention to the doctor… all that went through his mind was the fact that his child might not make it…

"Naruto… she will be fine… I swear" and that was his mother, Kushina. "You know… Uzumaki's are naturally a strong bunch, and I have no doubts about the Sabaku's being a strong bunch as well… she will make it… I swear" She tried but all words were lost to the blonde.

"She's premature, she's so small and not to mention she barely weighs 3 tons… I don't know if her being part Uzumaki will even help" Naruto said, his voice sounding hollow. Kushina sighed before looking at Gaara who was sitting next to the blonde, a look of indifference on his face.

"Gaara" she called and the red head looked up. When he met the woman's gaze he nodded his head, knowing what she wanted.

"Naruto, do you remember when we were younger, and I was really short for my age?" he asked and the blonde nodded his head. "Yeah… but you were still taller than me…" he said and Gaara smiled. "Yeah, you were shorter than all of our friends." Gaara said and the blonde glared at him.

"Get to your point" he said and Gaara sighed. "Well, the reason why I was short was because of birth complications… see, my mom had cancer during her pregnancy, and it ultimately weakened her. The doctors wanted her to terminate the pregnancy but she didn't.

"I was born prematurely, and I was also barely 3 tons. The doctors thought I wouldn't make it but I did." He finished and Naruto stared at him. "You're mother had cancer? How come I never knew this?" he asked. "I hadn't known either… I found out a few months before father's death" he said and Naruto's eyes softened.

"Look Gaara, I know you're trying to cheer me up, but it isn't helping. That was you who survived, not her. She is her own person… she has her own life-."

"And she will fight to survive. Naruto… don't worry… she will be okay… I swear it" Gaara said, interrupting the blonde mid rant. "Have you seen her?" Naruto asked suddenly and Gaara shook his head. "I haven't actually seen any of them… I wanted to but Kabuto said that you requested for me so let them handle everything concerning the new-borns and came here to you…" The red head said.

"Can we go and see them then? I wanna see them… I know that they won't allow us to go in and hold her but at least we'll be allowed to hold the boys…" he said with a faint grin and Kushina smiled before smacking him against the back.

"that's the spirit!" she shouted and Naruto grimaced. "That actually hurt, you old hag!" he shouted and his mother glared at him. "Old what?" she asked her tone laced with something dangerous, but it had no effect on the blonde. "Old. Hag" he said, annunciating each word. "You little-!" she started but Gaara cut her off.

"Okay, okay. You're both beautiful, now shut up and lets go" he said and Naruto looked at him. "I'm more beautiful… right?" he asked and Gaara sighed. "No, you're mother is"

"Eh! Then why didn't you just marry her?" The blonde said, his arms crossed. "Because she's an old hag" he said, a smirk on his face. "You're both brats" Kushina said before walking out the room. "Don't forget you gave birth to one of us!" Naruto shouted and Kushina instantly replied.

"No, my child was made in a test tube!"

"Is that what they're calling it these days?!" he shouted back and this time he got no reply. He didn't know if it was because his mom couldn't think of a comeback or because she wasn't there. He leaned more on her not being able to think of something to say, and he took full pride in that.

"Hah, old hag has nothing to say" he said to himself before slowly moving his legs off the bed and climbing down. "My stomach still hurts… m legs feel kinda weird as well… where's that wheelchair?" he asked and Gaara sighed. "Over there" he said, pointing across the room to where the black thing sat.

"Oh… can you bring it over here for me?" he asked and Gaara groaned but got the chair anyway. Naruto sat down in the black cushioned seats and sighed out. "Where are the others? Deiko was with us… did you take him home?"

Gaara shook his head. "No, Kiba and the others did an hour ago… everyone was tired so I told them to go home… it is late you know… Deiko has school tomorrow so I didn't want him to stay up any longer… plus, he was worrying way to much so it was best if he stayed away from this place" Gaara said as he wheeled the blonde down the passage.

"Mom stayed though" he said and Gaara nods his head. "She is your mother, so I suppose that she wanted to make sure you're okay." He said and Naruto sighed out again. "Yeah, that and she probably wanted to see her grandkids" he said with a chuckle.

"I remember her always saying 'When am I getting some grandkids?' well… she has them now" he said as the turned a corner. They could hear the sound of someone squealing and cooing and both of them shook their heads. That was Kushina.

They could see her standing outside of a large window, her face almost flat on it. "Naruto~ those two are really cute!" she shouted and Naruto felt even more excited to see his kids. He didn't actually know if he was allowed to hold them but he really wanted to.

"Do you want me to tell one of the nurses to bring them out?" the woman asked as Naruto and Gaara finally stopped in front of the window. He searched out for two babies with the tag Uzumaki on it but couldn't find it. "We decided to give them Gaara's surname…" Kushina said when she saw her son struggling to find his own kids.

"Oh" he said sheepishly before looking for the name Sabaku, finding it quickly. "I see why" he said with a giggle as he stared at the two babies. They were both separated from one another, but one could tell that they were twins.

Both boys appeared to have red hair(1) and were both fair skinned, most babies are though. "I wanna hold them" The blonde said and Kushina smiled. "Let me get the nurse" she said before vanishing. "Gaara…they look more like you…" He said and Gaara smiled. "They probably don't look all that much like me" the red head said and Naruto smiled.

"I wonder how Takara looks" He said and Gaara stared at him. "So you chose Takara for her?" he said and Naruto nods his head. "She is a treasure after all" he said with a smile. "All of them are treasures" Gaara said, a smile on his face as well.

"They sure are"

_**[Chapter end]**_

_**1; The reason why they have red hair is because it is only logical. All Uzumaki's have a shade of red hair and although Naruto's hair was blonde, he still had red hair in his genes. Gaara's hair is red as well, so it only makes sense that red hair was more dominant over blonde. Also they will have blue eyes. **_

_**So, this chapter was short and crappy… ah…who cares. I'm trying. I hope to get this updated tomorrow or Saturday, but no promises.**_

_**Anyway…**_

_**Bye, review, and pet a potato!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I own my OC's though. **

**Troublesome Family**

**Chapter 4**

_**[Chapter start]**_

_**[Three years later]**_

"This is so not fair!" Deiko shouted a fit of rage. "You said that I could go!" he exclaimed at the two elder males in front of him. "Deiko… I know that I said you may go… but me and Gaara need a break… and we trust you to look after the triplets while we're out… you could always bring Midori over as well and get her to help you baby sit with Tsunade-baachan and your perverted gramps" Naruto said with a smile on his face and Deiko glared at him.

"The one night that I thought I would have been able to have some _alone _time with Midori and you ruin it!" the blonde teen shouts and Naruto gives him a serious look. "You're only fifteen kid (1), you should even be dating yet we allowed you to because we trust you. Now, be a good boy, call your girlfriend and order pizza, make sure to have it delivered to granny's house. I won't be cooking tonight for you" Naruto said as he handed the kid some money and ushered him out of his room.

"Damnit. He's more like Deidara than I thought possible" Naruto said as he sighed out. Gaara chuckled out and shook his head. "No, he just picked up on your behavior and attitude" the red head said and Naruto glared at him. "Shut up you silly Tanuki" he said before he walked over to his small bedside table and picked up three things off from the surface.

He put the first ring around his middle finger, and then he put the last two around both ring fingers. The one around his middle finger was the ring that Gaara had given to him on his sixteenth birthday, the one that had _his fox _engraved in it. The other two were an engagement ring and a wedding band.

Yes, they were officially married. Where they currently lived (2) didn't allow same sex marriages so they flew over to South Africa (3) to get married there and kept the certificate as proof that they were completely devoted to each other.

Gaara had engaged to the blonde a year after the trips had been born and they got married just the year before when the trips turned two.

Gaara also bared two rings on his one hand, his wedding band and then the twin ring that had the words _his Tanuki _engraved in it.

They were already dressed for their date night; the first one in a while thanks to the triplets _and_ Deiko… not they would tell the blonde teen that he was troublesome. Deiko did help, well he kinda helped. Naruto did most work. He cleaned, cooked, did the washing, looked after the triplets, looked after Gaara and Deiko, did the shopping, basically he almost did everything while Gaara worked and Deiko went to high school.

He was starting to believe that he was become a housewife… nope, he was already one… and because of all the cleaning he had become a total neat freak. Mainly because he had cleaned up so many times, only to have said cleaned up thing messed up by the triplets.

Speaking of the triplets, Naruto had better go feed them. "Gaara, come help me feed the triplets" he commanded the red head as he walked out of their room and down the passage to the baby room. "Damnit, Gaara, we need to get a bigger house" Naruto said as he opened a door and went in.

Gaara was in the room a few seconds later, just in time to her Naruto speak. "Come on you three, Gana, Koiji, Takara, get out of there" Naruto ordered as he stood outside the makeshift tent the triplets had built out of their blankets and a few brooms.

"We haf to?" a small voice asked and Naruto and Gaara smile. "Yes, it's time to eat" Gaara said and he heard two small shouts of 'Yes!' before there was a stumbling sound. A few seconds later a small red head popped his head out.

He had a round face and his eyes were a blue just like their 'mothers'. His hair was short and spiky and he wore a dark blue baby jumper with bright orange socks and a bright orange headband. "Gana, you make daddy proud" Naruto said as he bent down and picked the small child up.

The next child poked his head out. Another small red head, smaller than his brother by at least 3 centimeters. His hair was medium length and in a high pony tail with a single think bang over his left eye. He had the exact same blue eyes as his brother. His outfit was much different though.

He wore a normal baby tee that was light lavender with khaki colored shorts and lavender socks. He also had a white scarf around his neck. He was obviously more stylish than his brother.

"Come here, Koiji" Naruto said as he lowered himself again and allowed the small child to hop into his other arm. He positioned both boys on each hip and held them tightly. "Takara?" he called out and he was greeted with a soft whisper.

"Yes momma?" and with that the last of the triplets stuck her head out. And this one was much smaller than the two before, being at least 5 centimeters shorter than Koiji and 8 centimeters shorter than Gana. She had the same red hair and blue eyes like her brothers. Her hair was much longer though, having reached the middle of her back already.

Her hair was loose and straight and brushed back, with the acceptance of two side bangs. She wore a red dress with grey tights and matching red socks. She also had a scarf around her neck, much like Koiji's except grey in color. She was a cute little girl, much like her brothers.

Naruto was thankful to have them all, no matter how much of a hand full they were. He remembers three years back when he had had the trips and how they said that Takara wouldn't make it. She pulled through though and the hospital allowed them to take her home three weeks after her birthdate.

Well, now it has been three years and they sure were a lot to look after. They were getting big as well; Takara always remained the smallest no matter what though. Naruto wanted to move out of this house and into a bigger one. One that could be a permanent home because this one obviously couldn't be called one. It was way too small for a family of six.

_**[…]**_

After feeding the triplets and bathing them, Naruto and Gaara put them in front of the television, putting SpongeBob on for them to watch. They kissed each kid on the forehead, getting scolded by both boys, Gana for blocking the screen and Koiji for making him look like a baby.

Takara was quiet as per usual; she accepted their affection with a soft smile that reached her eyes.

They left the family room afterwards and made their way towards the door. "Tsunade and Jiraiya will be here in at least thirty minutes, please make sure to tell them that the triplets need to be in bed at half pasr seven" Naruto said to Deiko and his brunette girlfriend, Midori, as he put his coat and shoes on at the door.

"Yeah, we know" the girl said as she smiled at the two adults. "Enjoy" she said as she winked at both males before walking in the direction of the babies. "Argh, she loves them more than she loves me" Deiko said as he lowered his head.

"The same is said for you, after all, family comes first" Naruto said as he ruffled the blonde's hair before saying goodbye and leaving with Gaara. "Right, dinner comes first" Naruto said as he checked off a few things on his mental to do list.

"I'm good with skipping dinner" Gaara said and Naruto chuckled. "Stop being hasty, Gaara" The blonde said and the red head shrugged. "Naruto, it's been six months" he dead panned as they drove up to the shopping district. "Hey, we once went six _years_ without any sexual contact." The blonde said and Gaara hummed.

"You're right, but back then we were both in different countries and didn't even see each other. It's kinda hard to hold back now that we live together…" Gaara said and Naruto smiled at him. "I know… but it isn't like we don't try… but there is always one issue. Either I'm tired or you're tired or the triplets can't sleep and end up in our bed… I mean, we almost had it the other night" the blonde reminded him and Gaara sighed.

"Naruto, we did not almost have it last time. You fell asleep in the middle" Gaara said and Naruto grinned sheepishly. "I said sorry" he said and Gaara smiled. "Don't worry, I was falling asleep as well… had you know fallen asleep, it would have been me _during"_

Naruto laughed at that. "I would have kicked your ass awake. Falling asleep like that doesn't sound very comfortable or healthy." Naruto said and Gaara agreed. "Sounds painful for the both of us" they both shared a laugh before stopping at their destination.

_**[…]**_

Three hours later and both Gaara and Naruto were back at their now empty house, thank god Tsunade and Jiraiya said yes to babysitting.

"Let's go shower… we reek of that place" Naruto said as his nose scrunched up in disgust. They had gone to a sushi bar. The food was nice and all, but the smell lingered on them and they didn't enjoy it at all. They smelled like salmon, crab and some other fish he couldn't name. They also smelled faintly of spicy rice.

They were in their bedroom, getting ready for a nice, steamy bath. "I'll go run the water" Naruto said as he walked into the bather that was connected to their room. He actually didn't know why they were bathing now since they were going to have to again later… but then the smell came back to his nose and he guessed that it couldn't be helped.

After running the soapy water into the rather large tub, Naruto started stripping of his clothes, dropping them in the wash bucket and climbing in the hot water. And leaning his head on the edge.

He really enjoyed taking baths over showering. When you bath you don't have to stand up or anything, you can just sit and relaxed. Sure showering was relaxing also, the water falling almost soothing, but bathing was better in his opinion. Besides… he got so used to it when he was pregnant… he was too big and Gaara feared he'd slip and break something if he showered…

When the blonde heard the sound of footsteps nearing the tub, he opened his eyes that he hadn't even realized he had closed and scooted back a little. The tub was big enough for the both of them, and on most nights they shared a bath together.

Naruto looked at the red head as he slowly stripped himself of his clothes. He loosely thought back to the time when they were younger and so unexperienced, he also though back to their awkward relationship and then to their first kiss.

Gaara had been so prissy with his siblings that day… after all they had interrupted them twice… but he guessed that third times the charm.

Gaara had been so different then. And Naruto noted how much he really changed. For one thing he was taller and his features had matured, his hair was longer but kept neat unlike back then when it was as unruly as Naruto's.

Naruto's own hair was longer and if he didn't keep most of it back by a head band, he'd be mistaken as a girl. His face had also matured, but he still had soft features, so did Gaara.

Gaara had also gotten a little more buff. He wasn't thin like he had been back then. Of course, he was taller than Naruto, just like he was then… they hadn't really grown that much though… Naruto was already thirty one and Gaara thirty two, he doubted that they'd grow any more.

Naruto was pushed from his thoughts by Gaara getting in the other side of the tub and sitting down. The red head let out a deep sigh. "It's been so long since we were just able to relax" he said and Naruto agreed. Lately the house had been really active and Naruto struggled to find the time t just relax.

Things were also spiking up for Gaara at work. The dealt with lots of big companies and so far they were working on three new big ones that would be quite successful, at least that was Gaara's opinion.

"Gaara?" Naruto called out suddenly and the redhead looked over at him. "Yes?" he asked and the blonde smiled at him softly.

"I love you" He said and Gaara gave a smile of his own, one that was only reserved for Naruto and their kids, Deiko included.

"I love you too"

_**TBC…**_

_**[Chapter end]**_

_**[A/N]**_

_Well hello there. Okay… it's 4 in the morning… I've been up for nearly twenty four hours now… so I hope I get some reviews! I tried my hardest and I'm even adding a lemon next chapter! That's why I had the TBC there… they gonna get all steamy in the tub and all hot and sweaty in the bed! And then something funny will happen in the morning!- well I hope… ya'll know me… I get off topic really quickly…_

_Anyway, how do you like the triplets?_

_1; I worked everything out and Deiko is fifteen… at first I though he was fourteen but I thought it was wrong so I had to double check. _

_2; I seriously don't know where they live… Konoha is supposed to be like a province or something's… as for the continent… yeah… I don't know, Japan maybe? A little help would be nice… then I can do my research and go all a Japanese on ya a**_

_3;I live in South Africa and Gay marriage is legal here! Yay! That's the only place I could think of…_

_So, I was thinking, every third chapter there will be a time skip of three years… will this be okay?_

_Right… I think I'm going to go to bed… maybe… I might not… I mean, who needs sleep anyway?_

_Normal people I suppose…._

_Anyway…_

_Bye! Review and pet a potato!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Warning: there is a lemon in this chapter, so if you don't like that stuff, please don't read this one- though I'm pretty sure that most who read a story that is YAOI expect there to be lemons so this warning is pointless. **

**Troublesome Family**

**Chapter 5**

_**[Chapter start]**_

Not even ten minutes into their nice warm bath and Naruto and Gaara were all over each other. They were kissing, groping and just being plain naughty. The water in the tub was sloshing over and usually Naruto, being the neat and OCD freak he was, would complain but this time he just couldn't find it in him to.

Six months was a long time, and now that they were finally able to do this, he wasn't going to complain over a little bit of water and ruin the mood; after all, they might not get a chance like this again.

Naruto didn't quite know how they actually got in the position they were in… it wasn't a weird one, it was quite normal. Naruto was atop Gaara's lap; currently kissing the oxygen out of the red haired male's lungs with his hands under the water- we all know why- that was still pretty much sloshing around them with their movements.

"I think we should take this to the bedroom, we've already messed up here" Naruto said and Gaara gave him a sly smirk. "We don't have to, this tub is just fine." He said and Naruto glared. "Gaara, I'm not having sex in this tub…" he said and the red head shook his head.

"Not like we haven't before" he grumbled before begrudgingly getting up, pulling Naruto up with him, and getting out of the bath tub. "Watch out! Damnit you could have slipped" Naruto scolded and Gaara only shrugged his shoulders. "At least I would have broken your fall" he said and Naruto hit him upside the head.

"You idiot! Then you'll be hurt" Gaara only shook his head at the blonde. "Stop acting like a woman, you should know that I have no interest in them" the red head said, earning another hit upside the head from Naruto.

"Just take us to the bedroom, I don't know about you but the cold air on my back is making all your hard work shrivel away." Naruto said and Gaara shrugged again before walking back into their room and throwing the blonde onto their bed.

"Now our sheets are wet…" Naruto said as he pointed a glare at the red head, but was caught off guard by a pair of lips connecting with his own and firm hands pushing him down on his back. "Naruto, you complain too much" Gaara said when he parted from the blondes lips.

"Well, that's your fault for being so troublesome" He said as he crossed his arms over his chest. Gaara chuckled before capturing the blonde's lips in an open mouthed kiss.

Naruto uncrossed his arms and wrapped them around Gaara's bare torso, relishing in the soft and silkiness of the red heads skin. That was something Naruto had always liked about Gaara. His soft, milky skin. It was like a porcelain dolls almost. And it was all Naruto's.

Naruto rubbed his hands up and down the red heads back before placing them on the red heads chest and feeling around. Naruto was reminded again about how much he loved Gaara and his body. Everything was perfect, like a carving sent from god.

Gaara on the other hand was relishing in the blondes timid movements. There was rare moments when Naruto was shy but they happened, and Gaara always enjoyed it. Even the blondes kissing was tentative and Gaara loved it.

When they parted both looked at the other and Gaara noted the small spark in the blonde's eyes and the hazy look that was starting to take over. He doubted that his eyes looked the same compared to Naruto's. If anything his eyes were filled with lust.

Six months really was a long time you know.

They both engaged in another open mouthed kiss, their tongues battling for dominance. Gaara supposed that Naruto's shyness was going away the more his lust grew, seeing as the blonde was getting pretty bold, having sent both hands to fondle at the red heads member.

Gaara grunted out at the feeling of Naruto's warm hands around his shaft and started moving at a slow pace. It was certainly a great feeling, and not having had contact like this for as long as he had made it even more pleasuring.

Naruto chuckled at the red heads reaction. "You know, if this is the reaction you give then we should start having sex once every six months" the blonde joked and Gaara growled. "No, I'd rather not" he groaned out as Naruto's speed increased.

Gaara laid his head in the crook between the blonde's neck, his breathing getting ragged and harsh. He sat firmly on the blondes' pelvis. He knew that he wouldn't last and he partially blamed himself for having little to no restraint, which was something that never happened but six months was a long time.

With all restraint that he could muster the red head lifted his naked body off of the blondes and walked over to their cupboard that held all their… equipment. "Aww, is Gaara-chan losing her restraint?" Naruto teased and Gaara glared at the blonde for calling him a girl.

"Naruto, I think each time we have sex we made it clear that you are the girl" he glowered and the blonde chuckled. He knew how much the red head hated being called a girl but when the red head got all gloomy and vicious it turned the blonde on.

"Yes, Gaa-_chan_" he mocked and the red head chose to ignore him.

When the red head came back to the bed he made sure to pin Naruto beneath him, and cuffed his hands. "Am I the prisoner now?" The blonde asked in a sultry voice. "Should I call you master?" he asked in that same voice and Gaara chuckled.

"You're evil tonight" he said and Naruto grinned. "I know, master. I've been so evil and did horrible things, I think you should punish me" The blonde said.

"I plan to" The red head said as he captured the blonde's lips and spread his legs apart, tracing his inner thighs with delicate fingers. Naruto could feel the cold, slick hands on him and he nearly groaned at the realization of what Gaara was going to do, a shock of pleasure rushing down his spine.

Gaara traveled his fingers higher until the playfully brushed past Naruto's member and up to his perched nipples, taking one in and squeezing it.

Naruto moaned out, the sound being drowned out by their heated kiss. While the blonde had moaned out, Gaara had sneakily snuck his hand back down and slowly entered a lone finger in Naruto's hole, relishing at the way the blonde sucked his finger in.

When Naruto realized what the red head had done he growled out. "B-bastard" he said before hissing at a second finger being added with the first one. He didn't really like being prepared, thinking it to be too long and teasing.

"This is your punishment" the red head said as he added a third finger to the mix. "Y-yes… master" the blonde moaned out as Gaara's fingers rubbed against his prostate. "At…least take the…cuffs off" the blonde said in-between moans and breaths and the red head stopped his actions reached his hand out and felt around on the bed.

When he finally got what he wanted, which was a small key, he brought it down and unlocked the cuffs and took them off the blonde and threw them somewhere.

The moment the blondes hands were free he wrapped them around the red heads neck and lifted himself up so that he was sitting directly on Gaara's lap and captured the red heads lips in a needy kiss.

Gaara groaned when Naruto's butt rubbed against his member in an almost teasing way and he felt all his self-control slipping- though it wasn't like he had much of it in the first place. "Naru…to" he said in-between moans and the blonde nodded his head, knowing what the red head wanted.

Naruto lifted himself up slightly an buried his head in the crook of the red heads neck, his breathing hot and heavy against Gaara's pale skin.

The red head took the blondes movements as an invitation to position himself at Naruto's entrance. He rubbed the head against the hole- which caused a moan to rip out of the blondes throat at the feeling- and slowly entered.

Naruto, being the impatient person he was, lowered himself on Gaara's cock, gasping when it rubbed against that bundle of nerves that made his toes curl inwards. "Nngn" Naruto moaned out as he lifted himself up and then lowered himself on the red heads member.

Gaara was usually a dominant person during sex and usually did most of the work, but at times when Naruto felt like riding him, he had absolutely no problem with just relaxing while the blonde had his fun.

The blonde lifted his hips up and down, desperately trying to hit that spot, but failing miserably. He guessed that he didn't really need to hit his prostate; after all, just the knowledge of Gaara being buried deep in him could make him orgasm.

The blonde tried moving faster but found that his energy was slowly draining and making his movements sloppy. Gaara noticed and decided that now was probably a good time to take the lead and lowered the blonde on his back and gave him a gentle kiss.

He wrapped the blonde's legs around his waist and his arms around his neck and playfully rubbed his penis against the blondes entrance, making said blonde hiss out like a cat. "Stop… being a bastard, basta-Ah!" his sentence was cut off by the red head slamming in, hitting the blondes prostate dead on.

The blonde's legs tightened around Gaara's waist as his back arched off the bed. Gaara grinned before pulling out fully and repeating the motion and starting a steady pace that wasn't too slow and not too fast.

Naruto was moaning and screaming nonchalant nonsense. Gaara enjoyed the sounds that the blonde made and enjoyed the way his muscles tensed and un-tensed around his shaft even better. It was almost as if the blonde was sucking him in.

And after a few more deep thrusts both reached climax and a chorus of "Gaara!" and "Naruto" echoed throughout the room. The room was then filled with the sound of both males heavy, ragged breathing. Gaara lay sprawled over the blonde, trying his hardest to slow down his breathing.

"Gaara…" Naruto said after a few minutes. "Hmmm?" the red head hummed and the blonde wiggled his hips. "You're still hard"

_**[…]**_

The next morning Naruto had woken up with warm arms around him and something poking his ass. He decided that he would be a good 'wife' and fix the red heads problem by doing something really unexpected.

He started sucking off the red head.

Gaara had woken up quite quickly and once he comprehended what was happening he smirked. That would be the first time that he had ever woken up to the blonde giving him a blow job.

Once the blonde was done Gaara had spoke up for the first time since he had woken up. "You know, that would be something nice to wake up to every morning" he said it with humor.

"Pervert!" Naruto had replied to which Gaara retorted with "Says the one who just gave me a blow job" The blonde blushed and was about to say something but the sound of a bell ringing stopped him.

The blonde had gotten up and ran to the door- Gaara laughing for reasons unknown to him while he did so- and opening it to find Jiraiya and Tsunade standing there with the triplets in their arms, all sleeping. The blonde looked around to try and find Deiko and Midori, but couldn't see them.

He looked at his grandparents in confusion only to find both of them smirking. "You enjoy yourself last night?" Jiraiya asked, and Naruto smiled causing both adults to laugh. "Yes, I had a lot of fun last night" the blonde said.

"Did you have some fun this morning as well?" The old man asked as he walked in the house, him being the one to carry Takara and Gana. "W-hat?" Naruto spluttered and again the old man laughed. "There's some evidence dribbling down your chin" Naruto's eyes widened.

It was then that he realized that there _was_ something warm and sticking on his chin. The reason as to why Gaara had been laughing came to him and his face turned crimson.

"Gaara you bastard!"

_**[Chapter end] **_

_Hello there! Well… that was a crappy lemon… oh well… I'll try harder next time! _

_I enjoyed writing the last part for some reason… it's just so much fun embarrassing Naruto like that. _

_Kiba and Kankuro, plus their baby will be in the next chapter! Also, could you guys please give me some girl names!? I am really not good at naming babies, I mean just look at what I named the triplets!_

_Bye! Review, and pet a potato!_


End file.
